


Something Special

by alexandracj



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Club Owner Hyungwon, Famous Jooheon, Love at First Sight, M/M, Making Out, Pole dancer Wonho, Some Fluff, Submissive Kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandracj/pseuds/alexandracj
Summary: Wonho is a famous pole dancer who doesn’t accept any kind of person near him. Though there’s this short guy that seems interesting. Will both of them let their walls down?





	Something Special

Wonho was looking around the packed club. Hiding behind the curtains, he knew everyone was cheering for him. They were worshipping him. He was excited to give them another wonderful performance. With his eyes shining of enthusiasm, he left the curtain, chest puffed, a smirk plastered on his face and approached the pole. The crowd cheered louder than ever and Wonho let himself fall to his knees. His grin turned into a big smile and everyone exclaimed “Awww!” which made our dancer shy. People started throwing money on the stage and that gave Wonho a boost of confidence. Scouting the crowd, he notices a person shyer than him and promises to himself to give him the best show he has ever seen. Raising back on his feet, he wraps a leg around the pole and does a little spin with his feet off the ground. People clap impressed, but he stares at the small man that seemed to be there for the first time. Without disturbing the show, Wonho continues with some more lascivious moves in order to impress the people that waited so long to see him. It seems like the short man noticed him, too, as he hides his face behind his hands. The dancer smiles brightly causing the fans to cheer even louder. Wonho sits on the ground and wraps around the pole again after a while and bends backwards to get a better view of his new and cute fan. He licks his lips and smirks, lets a leg go upwards slowly. The man seems even smaller now, hunched in his seat. Wonho comes down and starts undressing.  
That was the moment when Yoo Kihyun knew that wasn’t the right place for him.

 

“No! Hell no! I am not going there. Not in a million years.”  
“You have to blow off some steam, man!” Jooheon is trying again to convince Kihyun that visiting a bar isn’t a crime.  
“There are weird people there!”  
“In this bar, definitely not. There are less popular singers, strippers and pole dancers, but no bad people. They don’t allow any kind of suspicious substance and they don’t let you drink more than a specified quantity of alcohol. To avoid conflicts, you know.”  
“It’s still a bad place.”  
“People go there to see other beautiful and talented persons performing! It’s nothing bad in that.”  
“They are naked!”  
“Not completely naked, at least.”  
“Oh gosh!”  
“I know you’re conservative, but for the love of God, forget one night about your pet peeves or whatever and go there! Have some fun, relax. The people you’ll meet will be very nice.”  
“Nope, not doing it.”  
‘I swear I’m killing Jooheon when I see him again.’ Kihyun was a bit cold because he chose a short jacket and opted for a lace shirt that was too thin. Of course he styled his hair and took his best jeans. He felt like he was going on a business meeting even though the business we’re talking about is not safe for work. ‘In and out, okay Kihyun? No staring, no speaking with anyone, no touches, nothing! Understand?’  
What he saw when he entered not only made him feel surprised, but also excited. If it was the music or the atmosphere itself, Kihyun couldn’t tell, but he was sure he was going to spend some time there. Nevertheless, he didn’t let his guard down. Two drag queens went past him and winked and smiled with a joy he never saw in anyone. Was the place magical? Like in Fantastic Beasts? Was a Niffler going to destroy everything around and rob everyone?  
———————-  
They were all sickly rich and well dressed and elegant and-  
“Hi! Can you show me your permit?”  
“Yeah..” I gave the bodyguard my permit which I received from Jooheon.  
“Ooh, so you know THAT Jooheon. Well we respect that man and his friends and for you everything is free tonight! Please enjoy your time here! Tell me if you need anything.”  
Jooheon never told me how he got the permit or how he knew about the club and I never asked, but he must have done something really nice for this club.  
The club was dressed in red and black... as expected from a club of strippers. But contrary to my expectations, it all looked like an expensive party with really muscular dancers and little artists. Just as I was told. A tall and handsome guy stops in front of me and asks me something. All I can do is stare at his lips. This whole place is a sin city and I never want to leave it. He smiles ironically and grabs my hand, helping me sit down on a plush couch. It’s so soft and comfortable and-  
“Hello! I heard you’re new. My name is Hyungwon and I will help you get around tonight. I heard you get everything free tonight, but with the condition that your partner agrees with what you chose. Oh and the guy who will come on stage tonight is definitely not free or available anyway. He chooses his clients and he can ask for whatever amount he wants. He worked out a lot, has a killer smile and a deadly cockiness that makes everyone swoon. As you see here are mostly men, but we get women, too. They like the show and not all of our men are gay. We got bis and straights, too. You might not agree with everything that happens here, but we’re all healthy and we don’t steal or practice fraud. We’re careful with our visitors and we keep it clean from dangerous persons. If your partner feels afraid, he’s free to stop it. Same goes for you. When you’re watching the show, please hype the performer up. They might be new in the domain, but they do deserve attention at least. Ooh, the show is about to begin. Enjoy! See you later.”  
“I- uhh thanks.”  
————————-  
Kihyun watches the scene attentively while everyone sits in the assigned seats and with a glass of champagne or wine waiting for the next show. Our small man noticed people’s reactions for the different shows: clapped slowly and nodded their heads. ‘Okay, this is fine’, Kihyun thought. Then the mc announces the next artist.  
“Wonho.” Kihyun remembers it took a second for the crowd to react. He remembers having a proper hearing before that, too.  
The roar was so loud that he had to check two times if he was still alive. All the class they seemed to have vanished when the strong-looking man emerged from the shadows. After being given a lascive show, the man starts undressing and when the two, our dwarf and the dancer, make eye contact, Kihyun could swear his soul left his body. Not only that the man reveals some beautiful abs, but also some gorgeous legs. Kihyun thinks that, finally, the show might be over as the man lays on the ground, on his back. To his surprise, the dancer tilts his head to look into Kihyun’s eyes once more and then starts singing. That’s when Yoo Kihyun lost it. And he sings in english. Kihyun raises to his feet, to everyone’s astonishment (nobody ever left Wonho’s performance before) and eventually falls to his knees towards the end of the performance only to clap so hard that his hands hurt. He feels embarassed and blissed out in the same time.

Wonho blushes a deep shade of red at the actions of the man and thinks he should take extra care of the new visitor. He wasn’t going to ask for money, this time.

Kihyun thanks Hyungwon several timea for letting him in and plans to buy Jooheon some food when he gets home. He thought the short performance was all worth it and heads towards the exit. A strong veiny hand catches his before he manages to leave.  
“Going somewhere, dear?”  
Kihyun freezes. He must be dreaming, right?  
“I have something for you. Follow me.”  
Wonho swallows the lump in his throat and sends a message to Hyungwon. ‘Busy tonight, do not let anyone in my room tysm.’  
And the reply comes immediately ‘don’t scare the boy’. Wonho doesn’t reply back. He was sure he was gonna make him come back.

Kihyun has no idea if it was the bright bunny smile that convinced him because in a normal situation he wouldn’t agree to casual sex. But maybe it wasn’t about getting laid? Kihyun obeyed anyway and got excited for the possible outcomes. He was led to a room to the back of the club. He suspected a weird room where he’d be killed and-

“Woah.” The room looked as the most expensive suite from a high end hotel or that’s what he assumed at least since he never went to one. Expensive sheets, expensive rugs, expensive furniture and probably the man was expensive, too. Wait, he shouldn’t objectify anyone or put a price on someone’s head. It’s 2018 though. But Wonho ‘s appearance had something that told him he couldn’t get to him. So he believed he was going to say thanks to him for clapping so hard. Naturally.  
“Wait here.”

 

Wonho left for a few minutes only to appear dressed in one of the most extravagant outfits Kihyun has ever seen. It was hot, but elegant in the same time. A silk unbuttoned shirt, a tight fit pair of ripped jeans and-  
“Is... is that a-“  
“A harness, yes. Does it look scary?”  
“N-no.” Kihyun slowly approaches the man and notices the smooth skin that Wonho has. Absolutely astonishing. What was such an angel doing in an obscure place? The dancer catches his hand and places it above his heart. It was so intimate yet Kihyun felt like something was wrong, out of place-  
“What do you want, Wonho?”  
“Isn’t it clear?” Wonho stared at him through his lashes. God even his lashes were pretty...  
“N-no.”  
“I’ll be honest with you then.” Wonho dragged the little man by his hand and led him to the bed. He scooped, from his pocket, a piece of black silky material and handed it to me. “Tie my eyes with it. And you can have me.”  
“I am definitely hallucinating.”  
“You’re not. This is my personal room. Nobody comes here without my permission and I rarely bring anyone in. The fact that you got in means a lot. I have no idea why, but I trust you. I am not selling my body to you. I really desire you. You can decide whether you’ll stay or leave and I will be completely fine no matter what you choose. I just want you to know that you make my heart race. Your cute face, precious smile, tiny body I have no idea what exactly charmed me, but I, Shin Wonho, I am attracted to you and not necessarily in a sexual way. I have no idea if you came here in search of relief or simply out of curiosity and I don’t know how exactly you see me, but-“  
Kihyun smacks his lips on Wonho’s, climbing into his lap. The kiss is agonizingly slow and ends with them panting.  
“I don’t want to tie you up”, he replies. “I want you to see my face and I want to see your eyes. They are too beautiful to be covered.”  
Wonho swears he rarely blushes, but this little man made him crazy.  
“By the way. I am Kihyun. Nice to meet you, Wonho.”  
“You know my name?”  
“Hard to miss it with everyone cheering for you.”  
“Oh right.”  
“How uhh...”  
“Let me undress you.”  
And of course that our dancer and singer made a show out of it. With soft touches, pressed here and there, making sure Kihyun was enjoying it all. When his lips attached to the smaller’s neck, Kihyun couldn’t stop a moan emerging from his throat. A deep, melodious sound resurfaced and Wonho was pleasantly surprised to find out that his partner was talented as well.  
“Do you sing?”  
“I- sorry that was horrible and unnecessary and-“  
“Do it again.” Wonho licks his neck in small sessions until he manages to rip another beautiful moan. As a reply, he moans back and as they peel each other’s underwear, they also switch positions, the taller man standing on top of our sweet boy.  
“Do you prefer it in any special way?”  
“I don’t-“  
“Oh, I get it. Then I guess it is okay if I take the lead. Don’t tire yourself too much, baby. I will treat you nicely, I promise.”  
Wonho had no reason to complain. His partner was cute with his hamster-like appearance, he was submissive as hell and also was willing to hear what he had to say. He wanted to make that man return.

Wonho swiped a pillow under the small of Kihyun’s back. Kissing his way up to his lips, he caressed Kihyun’s hips and thighs, earning a few more moans. Kneeling between the precious boy’s legs, Wonho kept his promise and acted with a lot of care. He made sure to lower the pain as much as possible and in between thrusts sang a few sweet lyrics to make it all more romantic. They never lost eye contact with the exception of blinks. Lust and maybe something else could be read on their faces. Was it fo-  
“God how didn’t I meet you until today, you’re so hot.”  
“I’ve been told that before, Hyunnie. Does it feel good?”  
“Do you have to ask?”  
In the end they fell next to each other, cathing their breaths. They eventually fell asleep. Later that night, Kihyun dressed up and left the room in a hurry. He exited the club while it was still packed so nobody noticed him.  
Kihyun was both sad and confused about the decision he made. Should he have slept or not with the dancer? Was it a sin? He was very kind and didn’t force anything on him. He didn’t leave an apology or a phone number or anything so he could get contacted again. It was all up to him if he took another step or not. Jooheon seemed to be the best source of advice for the moment.

Wonho knew the exact moment when the small man decided to leave him alone. He couldn’t fall asleep back after that. He decided he had to go home. Gathering his things and dressing up, he might have given the whole situation a second checkup and he felt insecure. What if he hurt him? What if he was weird? Does he smell? Did he weird him out? Uncertain and a bit sad, he announced his boss that he was done for the day.  
Days passed until Wonho decided to go back to work. What if he was doing something wrong by being a pole dancer? What if Kihyun hated him for this? He totally wanted Kihyun to have a good opinion about him. Why so? Well, he was an angel, a honey bear, a sweetheart, a-  
“Wonho?”  
“Yes, boss?”  
“Someome came to see you.”

 

“So this is the only solution. Go get him, tiger.”  
“So it’s okay okay to do it, right?”  
“Definitely.”  
“I will go and talk to him.”  
“Yep.”  
“For real.”  
“Will you leave or not, Kihyun?”  
“Yeah, I do, see you later!”  
The only thing that Kihyun feared was that Wonho already found someone else and forgot about him.  
The only thing that bothered Wonho was that Kihyun finally found some friends and decided not to come again to the club.  
Fortunately, none of them acted accordingly to each other’s fear and Kihyun found him himself in a baggy shirt, fixing his hair several times per minute in front of the club. He didn’t want to bother so he asked to see his acquaintance in front of the club.  
Wonho was more than glad to see his little Kihyun standing there and shivering from both panic and excitement. He dragged him without asking to his personal room. Before settling that none of them did mistakes and they actually enjoyed the experience, Wonho offered Kihyun something in order to apologize for not being thoughtful. A nice and brave dance combined with the amazing vocal performance of “Sexy Back”. After undressing his upper half, Wonho revealed a harness with an intricate design.  
“Do you like it?”  
“I-I... fuck..”  
“The shy baby swears now?” Wonho’s fingers trace Kihyun’s jaw. “Give me a kiss and you’ll forget about any other shyness you have left.”  
“How can you be sure I want that?”  
“Well, you seem a bit excited.”  
“Hey! Hey! You annoying-“ Wonho shuts Kihyun up with his lips.  
“Mm you taste good today. Did you eat chocolate before purposely?”  
“No...”  
“I never knew you had it in you. More reasons to worship my favorite baby. Come here, I’ll treat you like the prince you are.”  
“Why prince?”  
“Because I am your king.”  
Disappearing under covers, the pair discovered something new about each other: they both had a power play kink!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment and tune in for more! See you next time.


End file.
